


Stained Glass Kisses

by FormidablePassion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Healing, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Grace Kink, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Castiel was on the verge of giving up hope, and his faith, when he gets an unexpected visit after hours. Someone that promises to perform a miracle and change Cas' life forever.When Dean can't drown out the prayers any longer he finally gives in and reveals himself to the priest that has been screaming at Dean's absent father.





	Stained Glass Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekkitty (braezenkitty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/gifts).



> This was a prompt given to me by my lovely spouse [Braezenkitty](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com) long long ago when I was doing prompts for a [kink challenge](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com/post/158370169243/100-kink-challenge-updated) that I ended up falling out of because of school. I am apparently still filling these prompts very slowly. 
> 
> The original prompt was:  
>  _"ok for the kink list... i forget the numbers dammit, but dean/cas grace kink, priest kink, wall sex and how about a bit of wing kink just for funsies ;)"_
> 
> I don't know if I hit all the kinks the way I wanted to since this got away from me a developed a plot. I hope you like it, kitten.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again a huge thank you goes out to [TreeFrogie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84) for the amazing beta work (and title). She is amazing and you should check out her fics.

 

Cas’ favorite thing about Sundays was seeing his brother Jimmy, his lovely sister in law Amelia, and his darling niece, Claire. He watched his brother fall in love, then married Jimmy and Amelia. It wasn’t too long after that they announced their pregnancy to Cas, who was so excited that he announced it to the entire congregation accidentally.

Once Claire was there, he would smile happily as she slept in her mother and father’s arms as Cas would deliver the sermon. He witnessed the first time that she started cooing along with Cas’ words as the deep vibrato of his voice flowed through the church, eventually lulling her to sleep.

He witnessed her first rebellion as a toddler and not wanting to sit still as Cas preached, so he was guilty of holding her on his hip as he moved the congregation with words that touched their hearts. He was sad when she began Sunday school, only because he wasn’t able to see her smiling face as he stood there every morning.

So when it was discovered that Claire had cancer at the age of six, the entire church was devastated. Though none more than Jimmy, Amelia, and Cas. Everyday Cas prayed for a miracle. Every single night, he got on his knees and sobbed, crying out for his God to heal the little ray of sunshine he had in the world so full of darkness.

It was one of these nights when Cas had fallen to his knees at the altar. He looked up to where Jesus hung solemn on the cross, crown of thorns around his head, the blood frozen in time, a grim reminder of what he sacrificed for his flock.

“The doctors said she doesn’t have much longer. Six—” Cas’ breath hitched with a broken sob trapped in his chest. “Six months. That is what they give her. A year if the chemo can fight it off. But she is always so sick from it. Even with her hair falling out and throwing up daily. She smiles.” Cas looked down and wiped the tears that began falling.

“You know what she says to me? She tells me that I shouldn’t be sad. She tells me _God has a plan. We must follow it_. She tells me that it will be alright. She has more faith in you right now than I do.” Cas’ bottom lip trembles and he brings his hands up to cover his face as he rocks with his sobs.

“Where are you?” His whisper came out with his hitched breath and it felt like something fragile was breaking inside of him. His shoulders sobbed as he wept for his niece.

The anger that boiled up inside of him was sudden, a storm raging in his heart. There was a pressure building inside pushing insistently until he shot up to his feet as the fury erupted.

“WHERE ARE YOU?” He screamed at the cross.

He sneered at the crucifix and was half way contemplating taking it down, or at least hurling something at it when he was startled by clapping from behind him.

Cas whipped around, staring at a stranger sitting in the first pew, long legs kicked out and crossed at the ankles. Cas’ eyes trailed up those jean clad legs, taking in the black t-shirt that was tighter than a man of god would probably wear. A leather jacket hung open, it looked well worn and loved.

The man’s hands stopped on a clap and he held them in front of his chest. Once Cas’ eyes moved to his face, he saw full lips tipped into a smirk. He met some of the most stunning green eyes that were shining in lights from the church, his eyebrow raised as he waited for Cas to appraise him.

“How did you get in here?” Cas demanded, he always locked up before going to pray.

He remembered his tear stained face, Cas looked to the side and carefully wiped his eyes and made sure that he did not have any snot running down his nose.

“No need to wipe those eyes for me, Father. I kind of like the tears.” The man’s deep voice echoed through the church as he spoke. Cas fought the shiver that ran down his spine.

“Answer my question.” Cas glared at him, upset at being caught in a very private and raw moment.

The stranger held up his hands in a placating gesture, “Okay, no need to get feisty. Although I do enjoy that.”

Cas’ face must have told this guy he wasn’t messing around because the next thing out of his mouth was an explanation.

“Okay, okay. Look, I know you locked up, you don’t know how I got here.” Cas looked at him expectantly. The man took an exasperated breath.

“You were the one calling man. I just picked up the phone.” The man uncrossed and recrossed his ankles. His comfort and nonchalance was really upsetting. His perfectly styled short dark blonde hair was also irritating and Cas spared a fleeting thought to his own perpetual bed head.

“What?” Cas’ voice came out as a growl and he found that, in such a vulnerable moment, he didn’t care.  

The man motioned to the altar with his hand, “The praying.” He tilted his head in thought, “Or angry demands this time. Man, you were really loud. I had to come down and see what was going on.”

Cas’ own head tilted in confusion. “What do you mean? How did you get in here? Who are you?” Cas’ caring nature kicked in then, “Do you need help?”

The man’s head tipped back as he let out a melodious laugh that rang across the expanse of the room.

“Oh, Father.” The man shook his head and leaned forward giving Cas all of his attention. “Castiel. Can I call you Cas? Calling you Father is just—” The man before him did an over-exaggerated shiver of his whole body, then stared up at Cas with those infuriating green eyes.

When the man raised his brows at him expecting an answer he opened his mouth to speak but the man beat him to it. “Of course I can. You don’t mind, right? So listen. I’ll make it easy for you. I’m an angel. I’ve heard your prayers. The thing is? The big guy upstairs doesn’t usually handle these things.”

Cas was sure that the look on his face was skeptical. The man rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. Cas watched as he stood up. Even though he was taller than Cas, for some reason Cas didn’t feel the jolt of fear he knew that he should. He only felt anticipation.

“Who are you?” It wasn’t the question he was going to ask. He looked as the man stepped into his personal space and gave him a blindly beautiful smile.

“Oh, right. I’m Dean. Angel of the Lord.” Then the man, Dean, _winked_ at Cas.

Completely ignoring the fact that this complete stranger was so _close_ to him-- he was used to consoling almost strangers anyway-- he gaped at the man in disbelief.

“I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing but I am not amused by it. I would appreciate it if you would see yourself out.” Cas turned around and a strong hand fell heavily on his shoulder forcing him to look at Dean again.

“Alright, buddy. I’ll prove it to you. You know, for a man of the cloth, you are awfully cynical and disbelieving.” Dean stepped back from Cas and held his hands out to his sides, palms up and an expectant look on his face.

There was a long, not terribly impressive, pause. Just as he was opening his mouth to order the man-- Dean-- out of his church again, the lights in the sanctuary flickered. The light above the crucifix burst behind him, raining sparks down in his peripheral vision and, suddenly, there was a shadow behind Dean.

 _No._ Not a shadow. _Wings_. Enormous wings. Arching above Dean’s head, the feathers were mostly green, a shade darker than Dean’s eyes, with black tips. As Dean shook them a little and the feathers fluffed out, ethereal gold shimmered around the edges. Every twitch and slight movement made the color shift too, so it looked like the color was cascading down.

Cas couldn’t stop staring. His eyes roamed from the top arches back to where they disappeared behind Dean’s back and down to where the feathers dragged on the floor a bit. They were unbelievably _beautiful_.

“Hey, eyes are up here, buddy. I’m know I’m one handsome devil, but I think I deserve a little respect.” Dean chuckled softly at his own bad joke.

Cas’ eyes slowly moved back to Dean’s face and caught his eyes. “You’re an angel.” His voice was barely there.

Dean heard him anyway. “Yeah, it’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Dean pulled his wings in as close as he possibly could to his back, which didn’t seem like it was very close.

“Are you here to answer my prayers?” Cas asked reverently. His belief, moments ago wavering, was renewed and shined through.

“That’s the thing. In cases like Claire’s, we usually let things run their natural course.” Dean said  apologetically.

Cas felt his anger bubbling up again, “There is nothing _natural_ about a _child_ dying of cancer!” Cas bit off.

Cas’ anger grew as Dean’s apologetic look turned to one of happiness. Did he take pleasure in watching families suffer?

“You know, I knew I heard your prayers the loudest for a reason.” Dean offered no other explanation.

“Why? Do you enjoy watching people suffer, Dean?” Cas wasn’t sure what he could do to get back at an actual angel, but he would come up with something. .

“We agree on at least one thing, Cas. There is nothing natural about children suffering like they do.” Dean’s eyes roamed over Cas’ face like he was searching for something.

“What are you going to do about it then?” Cas challenged him.

Dean smirked. “I like you. You got moxie. So let me tell you what I’m gonna do. I’ll go pay your darling niece a visit and heal her all up nice and proper. You seem to have a—” Dean licked his lips as his eyes roamed from Cas’ eyes, slowly down his body and back up again. Cas shivered at the action. “ _desire_ to question my father. Much like I do. That absolutely _thrills_ me.”

Was that a flirtation? Did an angel of the Lord just give him the once over? Before Cas even had a chance to respond, Dean spread his wings wide, lifted them slightly, and as he began to bring them down, disappeared right in front of Cas’ eyes, the sound of fluttering wings softly bounced off the walls.

The next day, Cas was not sure if the entire thing was a dream or not. The next few weeks Castiel managed to convince himself that it probably was his imagination. By morning, Cas was pretty certain the entire visit had been a dream. Within a few weeks, he had convinced himself it was his imagination, even as he watched Claire’s health improve. Watched as her smiles grew a bit brighter and her laughter a lot more melodious, allowing hope and happiness to slowly bloom inside his chest.

He was able to convince himself that it was never real because every morning and every evening when he went to his knees to pray, it wasn’t to God. It was to Dean. And every morning and every evening there was never an answer, his church empty of the magnificent presence. There was still a small part of him that had doubt about Claire’s sudden surge of health.

Jimmy and Amelia waited until Claire’s next doctor appointment before they believed it. After all, even if they wanted to believe their prayers had been answered, things that were too good to be true usually were. So they all attended the doctor appointment and labs and CT scans were done. Then they waited. A month and a half after the strange dream of Dean, the doctor called with news.

Claire was the healthiest and most cancer free six year old that she had ever seen.

Cas clutched his phone tight against his ear, barely breathing. Sitting in his office at the church, he was having trouble listening to the words his brother was saying. All he caught was “miracle” and “the Lord saved her,” something along the lines of “destined to be a true advocate for the Lord.” Cas finally caught his breath and finished his conversation with Jimmy.

Cas could have prayed right there in his office. Then the image of Dean’s magnificent wings flashed through his mind. His feet took him to the chapel before he even realized it. He sank to his knees before the altar and hung his head. Tears of happiness slid down his face, warm and salty, cooling as they went.

“Dean. Dean, I believe. I know you did this. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t my imagination. You saved the most important person in my life. You gave me back my faith. Thank you.” Cas’ breath hitched as he heard a familiar flutter.

“Don’t mention it, Padre.” Dean’s voice held a smirk. Cas just _knew_ it did. He looked up.

He stood directly in front Cas, far to close for decency. Cas didn’t even bother to move from the scandalous position. Eyes glassy with tears, his hands reached up and gripped the leather jacket.

“Thank you.” Cas buried his face into the soft cotton of Dean’s shirt, low on his abdomen, and felt his tears dampen the fabric there.

Dean reached down, fingers gently gripping his chin and lifted his face. Dean’s other hand came to rest against the side of his face as his thumb wiped at the moisture there.

“I think I know why I like the tears. They make your eyes impossibly blue.” Dean’s other hand moved to cup the other side of Cas’ face and wipe the other eye carefully. “So much prettier when they are like this. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen this exact shade of blue in all of my father’s creation.”

Soft warm hands held him with care as they stared at one another. Cas watched as Dean warred with himself. It seemed he had made a decision, eyes focused on Cas’ lips, and he moved back as he bent over slowly.

“Cas,” Dean was only inches away, “Tell me if you don’t want this.” Cas’ words caught in his throat. Not words of denial. But encouragement. All he could do was nod his approval before Dean’s mouth came down to claim his.

 

* * *

 

 

When their lips finally met, it sent a spark of heat that bled through him in a way that not even his own grace did. Dean had watched this man for weeks before finally appearing before him. He felt a pull to him. There was something there that even Dean didn’t understand.

There was a bond between them, or there was supposed to be. Dean could _feel it_ inside him, has been able to since the moment he first heard the man’s prayers. Looking at Cas on his knees, thanking him for something that any angel could have done, giving him words of praise, moved something inside Dean.

He found himself pulling Cas to his feet as Dean’s tongue explored his mouth. Cas’ hands had moved to cover Dean’s own still on his face.

Dean moved one hand to Cas’ waist, wrapping around him. The spell broken by the movement,  Cas pulled his lips away from Dean’s, but didn’t move otherwise. He looked down into those blue eyes, still glistening from the tears, and saw Cas’ hesitancy.

Dean immediately released Cas and stepped back from him. Even though the man had nodded, that didn’t mean he actually wanted this. If he was going to completely defy heaven to be with a human, he was going to at least make sure that Cas was one hundred percent on board with it.

“I don’t want this if you don’t. I might be cocky and sarcastic, and even full of myself, but I would never ask something of you that you weren’t willing to give, Cas.” His voice sounded small, even to him.

Cas hesitated, not saying anything. It made Dean’s wings twitch with the need to fly away. He never handled rejection very well, and putting himself out there like this was more terrifying than any of the times he had to deal with discipline in heaven.

“If you think you owe me, then I’ll go because I didn’t do this for-- I don’t expect anything in return. The best payment for me is to see Claire live her life happily.” Dean smiled softly as Cas’ face settled into something more determined.

Cas was on him before he realized what was happening. Lips working sloppy and uncoordinated against Dean’s. He smiled against Cas’ mouth and grabbed Cas’ shoulders pushing him back, but not releasing him.

“Cas. I need you to use your words. I _need_ to know that what we’ve...what you want…are we on the same page?” Dean wanted nothing more than to claim this human, insignificant as he should be to Dean, as his own. He wasn’t sure why this one man was so important to him.

“I want, I want to be with you, Dean. In a-- sexually.” Cas’ ears were pink, the color spreading down his neck.

“Cas. Would you-- Do you want _more_ than just that?” Dean was worried for the answer.

Cas looked at him, confused. “Dean, is this not what you want from me?”

Dean laughed and looked down at the floor between them. He felt the sharp stab in his heart and hoped that this was just a miscommunication. He knew, even though he wanted to have Cas in a very biblical sense, in all the time watching him and listening to his prayers, he had fallen for the man.

“Cas,” Dean looked at Cas, “I want so much from you. Not _just_ sex.”

Cas looked shocked by that. As if the idea of an angel wanting anything from him was unthinkable.

Surely Cas understood his own worth. The man was pious and caring. He split his holidays between his family and the homeless. He opened his church to wayward souls all the time. He saw a need and he did everything that he could to fill it.

How could Cas be shocked in the slightest that an angel would take notice and want to give him their everything?

“Is that so hard to believe, Cas?” Dean had to ask him, he didn’t want Cas to think that he wasn’t worthy of everything in life.

“I just suppose I didn’t expect it. When you showed interest in me that way, I figured…” Cas looked up at Dean curiously, trying to find the answers to unasked questions.

“You figured wrong, man.” Dean smiled at him.

When Cas smiled back at Dean it made his stomach clinch in a way that scared and delighted him. “You want a drink? Wait, _do_ you drink?”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I do, I don’t _need to,_ but I do. Got any whiskey?”

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean, “You know, I in fact _do_ have whiskey. Let’s go to my office.”

That is how they spent their time together over the next few weeks. Sitting in Cas’ office as he went about his day, Cas would ask Dean about his life as an angel, Dean told Cas stories and corrected things that were glaringly incorrect in the Bible and guided Cas to the angelic interpretation of his Father’s word.

They began gravitating closer and closer as the weeks passed. They took their drinks to the chapel one Summer night when Cas said his office was too warm to be cooped up in.

Dean hopped on the altar and laid back, one leg hanging down, the other propped up on it.  Cas leaned his elbows on the altar near Dean’s head. Dean was trying to ignore Cas’ unusual state of undress. It was so warm the priest had stripped down to just his slacks, walking around the church barefoot, his tumbler full of whiskey in one hand.

Dean looked up at Cas and found blue eyes staring back at him. Dean couldn’t help but moan into the kiss that followed. It had been weeks since he kissed Cas and it felt like a refreshing drink after a walk in the desert.

Cas quickly deepened the kiss, Dean’s hand moved to the back of his head and let Cas set the pace. Cas was passionate, needy, desperate, and Dean couldn’t be happier about it.

“Dean, I want you.” Cas’ voice was rougher than normal as he spoke, breath coming hard and fast against Dean’s lips.

Dean was helpless to do much more than nod his agreement. He pushed Cas back as he slid from the altar, only to have his lower back pressed back against it as Cas pressed his entire body flush against his own. He whimpered as the thickness of Cas’ cock pressed against his thigh.

“Dean,” Cas growled as he moved his lips down to Dean’s jaw and kissed his way to his throat.

Dean moved his head up to give Cas more room to lick and kiss, and _fuck_ Cas was biting and sucking on Dean’s neck. He was going to have to slow the healing process so that he could admire those marks for a couple days after this.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed his hips against Cas in a slow grind, causing Cas to growl. Dean’s cock jumped quickly at the noise. Dean couldn’t help himself when he moved his hands to Cas’ ass and grabbed tight, pulling him closer.  

“Dean, I don’t want to wait any longer.” Cas nipped at the sensitive skin near Dean’s ear and Dean nearly melted into the man.

“You can have me, Cas. I’m yours. Always have been.” Dean’s word were barely a whisper lost to the flames of the candles burning nearby.

Dean didn’t realize Cas had flipped their positions and was walking them backward until his back hit the wall. Cas’ hands were moving to remove clothes so Dean pushed him back. “Hold on.”

Dean looked Cas over from head to toe and grinned as both their clothes vanished to reappear in a neatly folded pile on the altar Dean was just laying on.

“That’s incredibly convenient.” Cas purred as he leaned into Dean, erection standing proud and leaking against his lower stomach.

Dean grinned as Cas leaned his face up to kiss him again. “I want you to bring your wings out, Dean.”

Dean pushed against Cas’ shoulders slightly so he could look at his face. “You want to see my wings?”

“I want to see them, want to _touch_ them. I can’t wait to run my fingers through them as I fuck you.” Dean shivered as Cas spoke.

“Okay, yeah. Okay.” Dean took a few steps from the wall, Cas stepping back as he did. A moment later Dean felt the tingle in his back, felt the reality they were in shiver as his wings were brought forward.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered. He stepped forward again and wrapped Dean in his arms as their mouths met in another passionate kiss.

Cas’ hands seemed to automatically be pulled to Dean’s wings as they made out. Cas’ cock pressed between Dean’s thighs and he tilted his hips to allow the head of his cock to slide between his cheeks and poke gently at Dean’s hole as they clung to one another.

“Dean, I want you, so bad. Let me…” Cas trailed off as his fingers moved to Dean’s ass.

Dean quickly grabbed his wrist and shook his head, “You don’t need to.” Dean smiled and kissed him as he used his grace to loosen his hole and lubricate it for his lover. “I’m ready for you.”

Cas tilted his head in an adorably curious way but trusted Dean’s word as he slid his cock between Dean’s cheeks again and was met with the warmth of lube and his cock almost pushed into his hole.

“Fuck, Dean. How did you…” Cas asked.

“My grace.” Dean stated and wrapped one of his legs around Cas. Cas immediately caught his knee and moved it over his arm so they were more stable.

Cas wasted no time as he moved his other hand down and lined himself up with Dean’s hole and thrust up slowly. The echo of their groans bounced against the walls as Dean felt Cas fill him with a satisfaction that he would never want to give up.

“You’re so tight. Fuck. So perfect, Dean.” Cas captured his mouth again as they stood there, allowing their bodies to adjust to the feeling.

Cas sucked on Dean’s tongue like it was his dick as he slowly fucked into Dean’s ass. Dean was helpless to do anything other than take what Cas was giving him.

“Dean, you’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Cas spoke against Dean’s neck, his breath hot and humid against the skin.

“All yours, Cas. No one else. Ever. Only you.” Dean huffed out as he stood on one foot feeling his body full of Cas.

Cas growled at Dean’s words and lifted Dean to wrap his legs around his waist. Once Dean was secure against the wall, Cas’ cock plunged into him, moving back and forth as he worked one hand free.

Dean cried out at the sudden feeling of Cas’ fingers digging deep into his feathers.

Dean’s wings had never been touched outside of grooming and it sent a bolt of pleasure through his body. Cas cried out, hips thrusting deep inside Dean and holding still.

“Fuck!” Cas tilted his head and looked up at Dean, “What was that?”

“What?” Dean’s voice, despite not needing air, was breathless.

“What did you just do? It felt like, I don’t know, electricity.” Cas attempted to explain slowly grinding into Dean.

Dean looked curiously down at Cas. “Like this?” He moved his hand across Cas’ shoulders and Cas’ hips bucked into him as he cried out.

“Yes, that,” Cas ground out between clenched teeth.

“ _That_ is my grace.” Dean smiled softly.

“It’s incredible.” Cas smiled back and kissed him deeply. “Do it again.”

Cas began fucking into Dean slowly, fingers buried deep in his feathers, pinning his wings against the wall, as Dean slowly ran his hands over every part of Cas that he could reach, sending tiny tendrils of grace to bring Cas unearthly pleasure.

Dean smiled as he watched Cas’ jaw clench with each pass of Dean’s fingers. It wasn’t until Dean moved his hand to where they were joined that Cas wasn’t able to hold onto his control. Dean pressed his finger against Cas’ cock as it moved in and out of him and Cas cried out, reaching for the base of Dean’s wings and squeezing tightly.

Dean seized up and came hard between their bodies as he tightened around Cas. Cas bit down on Dean’s chest as Dean worked through his orgasm. Cas continued to fuck deep into Dean and kissed him slowly. Cas bit down on Dean’s lip hard when he finally found his own release deep inside Dean.

Panting, they clung to one another tightly as they came down from their high. Cas slipped from Dean’s ass and Dean relished the feeling of hot come slowly dripping between his ass cheeks down his thighs.

“Fuck.”

Cas chuckled and Dean’s smile widened. “Yes, but if you want to go again, you’ll have to give me a moment,” Cas snarked at Dean.

Dean let the back of his head hit the wall. His wings shivered as Cas’ fingers ran through the feathers before Cas wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled and took a deep shaky breath as he sent one more tendril of grace out to Cas.

“Fuck!” Cas exclaimed as he came again, the sticky liquid spraying the wood floor beneath their feet.

“Thought you liked that.” Dean asked without looking at Cas.

“You’re cleaning that up,” Cas told him but Dean could hear the grin in his voice.

“Of course, Cas. Anything for you.” Dean lifted his head to kiss Cas.

Dean knew long ago he was lost to Cas, after tonight he knew there was never any way he could come back from it. He was no longer a part of the heavenly host. He was Cas’ angel, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
